MY SILVERSKY
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Biarkan waktu yang menentukan semua.Biarkan rasa hati jujur bicara.Langkah beriring di bumi Tuhan yang sama.Sampai Amor kembali menyapa kita.  Mengembalikan cinta yang sempat tertunda.


Warning : gaje dan gak banyak deskripsi-sok-puitis. Saya menghadirkan fanfic ini dalam format bacaan-remaja. Karena menceritakan ketidakjelasan-kehidupan-anak-muda maka... yah, saya bikin simpel aja. Banyak hal-hal stress di dalamnya. Dilarang keras sweatdrop membacanya, wkwk...

Fanfic GinRan ini refleksi perasaan saya kepada 'someone', sahabat terbaik saya, 'langit perak' yang entah bagaimana sukar saya lampaui selama saya menduduki bangku SMP ini. 'someone' yang saya sayangi bagaikan saudara saya sendiri –motivasi terbaik saya, dan rival tercanggih saya. Cowok yang bertahta dalam hati ini.

To My Dearest Friend,

"R"

**.**

**Kupandang konstelasi di muka samudera angkasa**

**Ah, saksi bisu kisah kita**

**Langit yang tak pernah berdusta**

**Yang menyimpan rapih segalanya**

**Harapan**

**Kenangan**

**Asa**

**Dan cita-cita**

**Melebur rasa bersama emosi dan empati**

**Membentang kebersamaan dalam sinergi**

**Batin mernyanyi bersimponi bermelodi**

**Terimakasih ya, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hati ini**

* * *

><p><strong>My Silver-sky<strong>

**MY SILVERSKY**

* * *

><p>By Argentum F Silver-chan<p>

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, tanpa ampun lagi membanting sebuah buku tebal keatas keramik putih koridor sekolah. Mata birunya berkilat, menandakan kemarahan dalam. Begitu keras ia menumpahkan murkanya, keramik putih tak berdosa pun menjadi sasaran utama.

"Sudahlah Rangiku!" gadis mungil berambut hitam di sebelahnya bersuara lembut. Si mata biru yang dipanggil Rangiku tadi menggertakkan gigi.

"Aku kesal Rukia!" lapornya seraya memungut buku tadi –untuk kemudian ia banting kembali. Buku bercover _magenta_ itu nyaris tercabik dalam genggaman keras si mata biru. Dipungut, dibanting, dipungut, lalu dibanting kembali. Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu mengulurkan tanganya, mengambil alih buku magenta yang kini nyaris tak berbentuk itu.

Terpampang sebuah tulisan berfont-size 72 di covernya : _'ENGLISH FOR GRADE IX JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL'_. Rukia mengangkat alis. "Pasti nilai bahasa inggrismu kalah lagi dengan dia ya?" komentar Rukia.

Rangiku menekuk wajah. "Hasil try out keluar pagi tadi," katanya merajuk, "nilaiku tidak mencapai 9, tapi cowok sialan itu sudah sanggup menembus 9,7. bagaimana aku tidak kesal! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku kalah dari cowok itu! hhh...!" Rangiku menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya dengan kesal.

"Hanya masalah nilai bahasa inggris!" seru Rukia, "kau marah? Lihat nilai sains mu yang sanggup menembus angka 100 mutlak! Dan nilai matematikamu yang melampaui kami! Secara global nilaimu sangat-sangat-sangat unggul, kenapa kau harus pusing hanya karena kalah pada pelajaran bahasa inggris? Kau kan cerdas!"

Rangiku diam. Alisnya nyaris bertaut, menggambarkan rasa kesal yang mendalam. Gadis remaja yang baru menginjak 15 tahun itu mendengus. Rambut ikalnya yang menjuntai sepanjang pundak bergerak seiring amukanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku benci!" katanya nyaris menjerit "aku benci cowok itu! aku benci I-CHI-MA-RU!"

Seorang pemuda berambut perak berhenti melangkah, sejarak dua meter di hadapan Rangiku dan Rukia. Alisnya yang membingkai kedua mata sipitnya terangkat. Matanya awas menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Rangiku!" bisik Rukia, "i... itu, Ichimarunya ada di sana..."

Rangiku mendongak, mengikuti pandangan Rukia. Ia nampak terkejut, mendapati pemuda kurus itu berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya. Ia mengatupkan tangan ke mulut. "Ups..." bisiknya. "Ichi...maru..?"

Dingin untuk sesaat. "hasil try out sudah keluar siang ini?" tanyanya tenang. Rangiku menegakkan bahunya dengan gugup.

"Di papan pengumuman," katanya, "su...sudah ditempel..."

"Terimakasih," suara tenang Ichimaru terdengar lagi. Ia berbalik, menjauhi Rangiku dan Rukia. Mata yang sipit dan teduh –dan suaranya yang begitu tenang tanpa beban. Sesekali senyumnya terlontar, meluruhkan hati dalam sekali pandang. Ichimaru Gin –sang briliant yang entah bagaimana... Rangiku belum bisa melampauinya. Sesuatu yang sepele memang –Rangiku hanya kalah dalam satu mapel, dan entah mengapa itu menjadi hal yang sangat, sangat, sangat mengganggu bagi Rangiku. Terkadang, ia pun khilaf merapal serapah yang dialamatkan pada Ichimaru ketika menghadapi kenyataan nilainya masih berada di bawah pemuda itu –dan terpaut nol koma satu pun sudah sanggup menyulut murka.

Rangiku terdiam sejenak, menatap punggung sang rambut perak berjalan menjauh. Matanya meredup, emosinya surut. "I...Chi...Maru," bisiknya, lirih sekali. Ia mengambil alih buku bahasa inggrisnya dari tangan Rukia. "Maaf Rukia, aku duluan..." bisiknya lagi, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Rukia yang terbengong –menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Rangiku mengatupkan erat kedua matanya, dengan tangan mengepal. Malu dan kesal –bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Terbayang bagaimana Ichimaru meninggalkanya dengan wajah tenang, walau ia secara terang-terangan mendengar sumpah serapah Rangiku. Bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda bisa sedemikian tenang? Wajah sedemikian teduh dan suara sedemikian damai?

Ada sesuatu dari raganya yang membuat Rangiku tidak suka! Ya, tidak suka! Tidak suka karena... karena setiap kali Rangiku berada di dekatnya, jantungnya pasti berdebur. Seperti ombak yang bergulung lembut memecah buih dan membelai pasir putih. Deburan halus yang janggal, dirasakanya setiap kali matanya beradu pandang dengan mata sipit sang pemuda perak, juga saat transversal suara mereka berbenturan...

Perasaan misterius... datang dan pergi begitu saja. Walau awal pertemuan mereka adalah hal yang tak sengaja –sampai kemudian waktu mengalir, membawa segalanya dalam perubahan yang sama sekali tak terduga. Kemudian tanpa sadar sang pemuda perak menjerat batin Rangiku dalam sebuah rasa. Sebuah isyarat jiwa yang tak sanggup diaksara.

Rangiku mempercepat langkahnya –menjauh.

...

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Ichimaru, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi siang_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Tidak masalah, haha, kalah lagi y? Ayo belajar yang rajiin :D_

_._

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Haha... iya, ichimaru pinter deh! Selamat ya =)_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Thankz. Sudah malam Ran, night~ have nice dream girl!_

_._

Rangiku menggenggem erat handphonenya, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman khas. Ekspresi yang bahkan ia tak sanggup memaknai. Hari kemarin, ia menumpahkan murkanya karena nilainya kalah dengan Ichimaru. Tapi sekarang? Kata 'selamat' dengan mudah terlontar melalui tarian jemarinya diatas keypad yang kemudian dikirimkan kepada Ichimaru jauh di sana.

Kata 'selamat' yang mengalir dalam ketulusan, tanpa beban. Rangiku tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan tak pernah bisa ditebak. "Mungkin kemarin aku tidak benar-benar marah," Rangiku berbisik lirih saraya menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kaki jenjangnya terayun-ayun diatas punggung. Ia membuka inbox lagi yang membaca sms terakhir.

"_Thankz. Sudah malam Ran, night~ have nice dream girl!_"

Kata-kata yang manis. Mungkin wajar bagi remaja seusia mereka -15 tahun. Wajar tapi... tanpa sadar wajah Rangiku memias. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menahan senyuman. Jantungnya berdebur kencang tanpa kendali. Getaran jiwa yang telah lama ia derita sejak ia mengenal sang rambut perak, isyarat sang cinta –rasa penuh praduga.

Rangiku mencoba mengingat kapan pertamakali Tuhan mempertemukan mereka berdua. Sebuah pertemuan yang mungkin telah direncanakan oleh takdir –takdir cinta untuknya.

.

_Flashback..._

_"Rangiku!" Bu Unohana memanggil Rangiku lembut. Rangiku menoleh. Guru muda yang cantik itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat padanya. Dengan senyum mengembang ia berkata "Rangiku, bulan depan ada lomba debat bahasa inggris, kau ajak Kuchiki, Inoue,Ichimaru, Kurosaki, Odeschvank, Hellibel dan Arisawa ya. Kita akan melakukan seleksi " ucapnya lembut tapi penuh wibawa. Rangiku mengerutkan kening._

_"Ichimaru itu siapa Bu?" tanyanya polos_

_"Ichimaru Gin. Kelas IX-8. Masa kau tidak kenal?"_

_Rangiku diam, sejenak mencoba mengingat. Sekian detik mengais ingatan, mencoba mencari nama 'Ichimaru' dalam kepalanya, tapi tidak ketemu. "Saya tidak kenal Ichimaru," Rangiku jujur._

_"Oke, tanyakan saja pada teman-temanmu, mungkin mereka tau," tandas Bu Unohana sebelum berbalik pergi._

_..._

_"Ichimaru? Kau tidak tau Ichimaru?" Rukia bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu tampak syok mendengar pertanyaan polos Rangiku. Rangiku mengangguk._

_"Aduuh! Itu lho! Rambut perak dari kelas IX-8. Memang agak pendiam sih, tapi cakep! Serius!" timpal Orihime Inoue antusias._

_"Dia lumayan pintar! Wah, saingan berat nih kalau kita berangkat lomba!" komentar Arisawa Tatsuki datar. Sekelompok gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Arisawa sang karateka._

_Rangiku masih menekuk wajah dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Setahuku di angkatan kita tidak ada yang namanya Ichimaru deh," simpulnya innocent, sukses membuat teman-temanya melonjak dan berseru tragis._

_"APA?"_

_"O...oke," Rukia yang pertamakali mengendalikan kekagetanya, "Kuberi nomor handphonenya saja ya?"_

_"OK!"_

_..._

_Tak ada yang istimewa setelah semua berjalan apa adanya. Ichimaru hanya siswa biasa, sedikit pendiam tapi peka terhadap situasi. Sesekali ia nampak berpandangan kosong sambil menggumamkan lagu-lagu barat. Setidaknya kesan itulah yang didapat Rangiku saat pertamakali bertemu._

_Hari itu. Ya. Hari itu, hari yang mengubah perasaan Rangiku sekarang dan seterusnya._

_"Baiklah anak-anak!"kata Bu Unohana, "dalam rangka menyambut bulan bahasa, kita akan berpartispasi dalam lomba bahasa inggris. Saya mengambil tiga dari kalian untuk mengikuti ajang debat bahasa inggris, sedangkan sebagian lagi saya ikutkan lomba tertulis. Oke?"_

_"Oke!" sahut ketujuh anak itu dengan senyum mengembang._

_"baiklah, sekarang masih-masing dari kalian harus membuat statment dan argumentasinya. Bagi kelompok menjadi dua. Satu kelompok mengajukan argumentasi mereka dan satunya sebagai tim negatif, dan..."_

_Yah, semua berjalan begitu saja. Siang ini menjadi siang yang amat menyenangkan. Semua kubu saling melontarkan kalimat-kalimat argumentasi untuk saling melumpuhkan. Kesalahan grammar terkadang menjadi hiburan, dimana mereka akan saling menertawakan satu sama lain._

_Itu menyenangkan. Tapi bagi Rangiku, sampai di titik ini ia belum punya rasa apa-apa terhadap sang rambut perak. Yang ia tau, sang rambut perak adalah seorang yang cerdas._

_Argumentasinya sederhana tapi tajam, pemilihan kalimat yang tak pernah salah, tingkat kefasihan yang tak diragukan Oke, Ichimaru benar-benar prefect! Sekali dua kali ia dan Rangiku menjadi satu tim dalam sesi latihan. Kerja sama berjalan sempurna tanpa kendala..._

_..._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, Nelliel Tu Odeschvank, Tia Hellibel dan Arisawa Tatsuki... selamat, kalian akan diikutkan dalam lomba bahasa inggris tertulis!" Bu Unohana mengumumkan dengan wajah cerah. Masing-masing pemilik nama melonjak._

_"Mon Dieu!" Nel berseru, "Magnifico!"_

_"Oke, kita kerjasama ya Nel," kata Hallibel menimpali._

_Si rambut oranye Ichigo menepuk jidatnya dengan ekspresi kesal, "Cih! Padahal aku berharap masuk lomba debat!"_

_"Weekk... kau fales bicara bahasa inggris sih!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek._

_"Apa kau bilang heh DWARF?" tantang Ichigo. Uasana gaduh sesaat ketika duo IchiRuki saling merapat umpatan. Semua spontan tertawa menggoda. Rangiku terseyum geli, iseng ia melirik Ichimaru yang juga ikut menggoda duo IchiRuki. 'Ichimaru tersenyum manis juga' bisiknya dalam hati –tanpa sadar._

_Rangiku menoleh ke arah Unohana. "Kalau mereka ikut lomba writing, berarti saya, Rukia, Inoue dan Ichimaru...?"_

_"Yes! Congratulation first, . You, Kuchiki, Inoue and Ichimaru will join to debate english competition! Do your best to our school guys. Oke, First step again," lanjut Unohana, "I`ll trying you all once more to choose the best second speaker. You know, second speaker is important component to it, so i must select the best one."_

_Rangiku tersenyum kecil, merasa yakin ada dirinya. 'Pasti aku yang akan maju!' tekadnya, "lihat saja nanti!"_

_"Oke sampai ketemu lagi di sesi latihan berikutnya," tutup Bu Unohana seraya melangkah anggun keluar ruangan. Kelas ramai untuk sesaat, mereka saling berdiskusi mengenai kompetisi ini._

_"Eh, Ichimaru, semester kemarin berapa nilai bahasa inggrismu?" iseng Rangiku bertanya._

_"Aku 94" jawabnya._

_"Aku 95" timpal Rukia._

_"Aku 92" sahut Inoue._

_"Aku cuma 85" Ichigo ikut bersuara dengan nada datar. Semua pun saling menyahut. "Aku 90!", "Aku 88!", "Aku 91!"_

_Rangiku tersenyum memandang satu persatu kawan-kawanya. "Aku 98" ucapnya bangga._

_"Wah!" seru mereka antusias, "Kau hebat sekali Rangiku!"_

_"Keren! Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya!"_

_"Kalau begini sih sekolah kita dijamin menang!"_

_"Harusnya Rangiku ikut lomba writing saja ya?"_

_"Tidak! Harusnya ikut lomba debat!"_

_Rangiku tergelak. "Doakan saja deh!" sahutnya. Ia melirik si rambut perak lagi –Ichimaru. Ichimaru diam, tak ikut serta memuji Rangiku. Ah, dia memang bukan tipe yang mudah kagum, batin Rangiku. Atau karena ia belum terlalu mengenal Rangiku? Sudahlah. Rangiku mengerdip seraya berbisik pada Rukia "Menurutmu rambut perak itu mudah kusaingi?"_

_"Berat," balas Rukia, "Dia cerdas!"_

_..._

_"Rangiku..." panggil Unohana, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

_"Iya Bu?"_

_"Soal lomba itu..." lanjut Bu Unohana, "para guru bahasa ingris sudah ada pertimbangan, dan kami memutuskan Rukia dan Inoue menjadi peserta permanent."_

_"Maksud Bu Unohana apa?" Rangiku bertanya dengan nada bingung._

_"Inoue yang memiliki kemampuan verbal bagus akan kami jadikan first speaker, sedangkan Rukia yang peka kami jadikan third speaker. Tinggal kau dan Ichimaru yang akan kami seleksi untuk menjadi second speaker..."_

_Mata Rangiku membulat. "Saya dan Ichimaru?" katanya spontan._

_"Ya. Salah satu dari kalian berdua akan tersisih dan kami ikutkan writing competition saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

_Rangiku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Perlahan, tanganya gemetar. Oh, terngiang kata-kata Rukia 'Dia cerdas!'. Sekilas, Ichimaru memang nampak tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi, tetap ada keraguan yang mengaliri batin Rangiku. Ada satu kata yang membuatnya takut : tersisih. Waw, kenapa mendadak si rambut perak itu menggentayangi hatinya?_

_Sore hari, Rangiku mencoba mengontaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya akrab. Sesekali mereka membicarakan manga, game, musik atau olah raga. Sampai kemudian Rangiku menyinggung masalah tadi._

_Persaingan._

_'Santai saja' tulis Ichimaru, 'kau pasti terpilih! Aku pesimis sih, haha...'_

_Rangiku membalasnya 'kok begitu? Oke, yang penting berjuang~ yang terbaik diantara kita yang akan unggul : )'_

_Obrolan singkat. Mendadak rasa cemas Rangiku enyah. Ia tersenyum. "Semua yang ia ucapkan lewat pesan singkat ini sangat... hangat dan bersahabat. Aku merasa nyaman." Rangiku meletakan tanganya di dada. "God," bisiknya, "Ichimaru benar-benar orang yang... manis..."_

_Apakah di titik ini perasaan cinta ini sudah lahir? Bisa iya bisa tidak. Rangiku tak bisa menilainya. Ia hanya menikmati persahabatanya dengan si rambut perak itu. persahabatan yang terbangun dalam waktu singkat, tapi sangat... mendamaikan._

_..._

_"Rangiku, selamat ya," ucap ichimaru seraya menatap Rangku. Rangiku membatu, seakan mati berdiri di tempat._

_"Selamat apa? selamat pagi?" candanya mencoba mencairkan suasana._

_"Kau terpilih menjadi second speaker!"_

_"Apa? lalu kau sendiri...?"_

_Ichimaru tersenyum, "aku writing competition saja deh," ucapnya ringan, "you the best Ran!"_

_"Ichimaru," bisik Rangiku lirih, "Kau tidak dengan sengaja mengalah kan?" suaranya penuh selidik curiga. Ichimaru tersenyum lagi dengan wajah khas. Ia menggeleng. Ekspresi tanpa dosa tapi sarat ketulusan._

_"Tidak kok," ia menjawab singkat, "oke Rangiku, aku duluan ya..."_

_Suara yang terkesan hangat itu terasa berdengung di gendang telinga Rangiku. Ia terpaku dengan tubuh seakan melumpuh._

_"kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia seraya mencolek bahu Rangiku. Rangiku menggeleng lemah._

_"Aku terpilih ikut debate competition," lapornya dengan wajah lesu. Rukia mengerutkan kening._

_"Kok lemes?" tanyanya. Rangiku diam. Matanya menerawang langit dengan tatapan kosong. 'Tuhan,' batinya, 'dalam sesi latihan kemarin aku memang unggul dari Ichimaru. Tapi kenapa... kenapa aku jadi lemas begini...kenapa aku menyesal. Aku... aku tidak ingin menjadi second speaker. Yang sebenrnya kuinginkan adalah...adalah... satu tim dengan Ichimaru...tapi ternyata pada akhirnya kita malah berbeda kubu.'_

_Wajah Rangiku memerah. Ada deburan kencang di hatinya, desiran jiwa yang tak bisa ia tafsir maknanya. Mendadak Rangiku jatuh terduduk dengan tatapan kosong. 'Senyumanya mendamaikan hatiku' bisik Rangiku dalam hati, 'entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman... dan entah kenapa aku ingin sekali senyuman itu tetap ada di sisiku, menemaniku dalam kompetisi ini. Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padaku...'_

_._

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Kau tidak mengalah kan? Jujur deh! ,_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Tidak. Menjadi second speaker adalah takdirmu he he he... santai saja! kau yang terbaik Ran... : )_

_._

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Serius nih? : /_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Serius Rangiku! Kita berjuang bersama sama ya! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu kok. :D_

_._

_Perasaan lelaki sulit ditebak. Tapi perasaan diri sendiri lebih sulit ditebak. Rangiku mendekap handphonenya erat dengan dada naik turun. Nafasnya memburu, menahan buncahan rasa yang menyesaki dada._

_"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Ichimaru serius! Ichimaru serius!"_

_Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Apakah Rangiku yang tak bisa mengekang rasa terpesonanya pada ketulusan Ichimaru? Ataukah pesona Ichimaru yang entah bagaimana membuat hati Rangiku melting? Ataukah dewi cinta yang –mungkin- tak sengaja menyasarkan panahnya ke jantung Rangiku?_

_Perasaan yang rumit. Akan lebih rumit jika dipikirkan. Sudahlah... Rangiku lebih memilih tidur untuk menyambut kompetisi esok hari. Tapi sebelum ia hanyut dalam jagad mimpinya, ia melontarkan doa pada Yang Kuasa._

_"Tuhanku... Jagalah Ichimaru, dan lindungin ia. Berikan ia kemudahan..." sekilas terbayang senyuman khas itu. senyum manis yang bagai mewakili segala kedamaian. Senyum yang tanpa sadar membawa Rangiku dalam dentingan cinta ini..._

_end the flashback..._

.

Rangiku mendongak. "haha... kok aku jadi ingat waktu itu ya..." tawanya. Ia mengusap wajah, "waktu itu aku juara dua, dan Ichimaru menjabat tanganku... aduuh, aku kok jadi kepikiran ya!"

Rangiku memukulkan tangan ke kasur, menahan tawanya.

_Anata wa itsudemo~ atashii yuki saki wo~_

Handphone Rangiku berdering, tanda ada pesan lagi masuk. "Inbox ku genap 20 deh," ucapnya seraya menekan tombol yes.

.

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Insom attack! #orz_

_._

Rangiku tertawa membaca curhat Ichimaru. Seraya membalikan tubuh, jemarinya menari lagi diatas keypad. Ia tersenyum manis. Isyarat sang cinta datang lagi, melalui deburan hati ini. Partikel yang sama sekali tak surut sejak mereka bertemu.

.

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Insomnia y? Aku tidak mau menemani kamu begadang! Aku mau tidur :P_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Jahat =( but it`s ok. Selamat tidur...=)_

_..._

Esok hari kembali. Saat matahari masih malu-malu menyembul dari horizon bumi, handphone bercassing merah itu menjerit nyaring. Rangiku menggeliat. Suara ringtone fuyu no hanabi yang melesak menggetarkan gendang telinga membuatnya terbanting dari alam mimpi. Ia membuka mata berat.

_Klik! _Ia menekan tombol yes. Pandanganya kabur mencermati layar handphone. Kabur –tapi cukup jelas untuk membaca nama sang pengirim pesan. Nama'nya'.

.

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Wake up!_

.

Rangiku tersenyum. Pandanganya memulih. "Ichimaru itu... perhatian juga denganku," bisiknya. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menerima sms serupa setiap pagi. Ichimaru sudah sangat sering mengiriminya pesan dengan kalimat yang sama : _wake up!_ Bahkan ketika matahari belum menyibak cakrawala. Rangiku bangkit seraya mengulur tulang belakangnya. Lalu ia membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Oke! Thanks boy!_

.

Perasaan ini semakin tak bisa dipungkiri. Rasa sayang yang semakin berapi, semakin jauh membakar pilar hati. "Duh, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat ke sekolah!"

...

Anak-anak kelas IX-3, kelas Rangiku bergerombol di bawah tangga, saling berdiskusi. Rangiku yang menyelip diantara mereka menyimak penuh minat.

"Jadi selulus SMP kau mau ke mana?" Rukia yang pertama kali angkat suara.

"SMA 2 Karakura!"

"SMU karakura!"

"SMA 1 karakura!"

Semua menyahut ramai menyuarakan pilihan masing-masing. Tatsuki berbalik ke arah Rangiku, "Kau sendiri mau kemana Ran?" tanyanya.

"SMK 1 karakura. Orang tuaku menyarankan aku mengambil jurusan kimia," jawab Rangiku kalem.

"Wah itu sekolah bertaraf internasional lho!" komentar Inoue.

"Rangiku kan ingin meningkatkan ability nya berbahasa inggris, ingat kemarin dia kalah lagi dengan Ichimaru!" Soi Fong menggoda. Semua tergelak seketika, membuat wajah Rangiku memerah malu.

"Ih jangan dibahas!" ia menjerit kecil.

"Haha... kau dan Ichimaru memang cocok deh!" Isane tertawa seraya menepuk punggung Rangiku ekras. Rangiku meringis.

"Ya~ begitu deh!" sahutnya riang.

Oh iya, bagaimana ya dengan Ichimaru? Kemana ia akan bersekolah jika lulus SMP nanti? Rangiku memutar bola matanya. Umm... setahu Rangiku, Ichimaru itu sudah mempelajari dasar-dasar web design (Ichimaru selalu curhat padanya). Apakah ia akan masuk informatika? Tapi dia juga pintar bahasa. Mungkinkan SMA jurusan bahasa menjadi pilihanya? Rangiku tersenyum kecil.

Ia meraih handphone, menekan menu message. Jemarinya mulai menggerayangi keypad.

.

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Ada rencana kemana selulus SMP boy?_

.

Handphone berdering. Tak butuh waktu lima menit sampai balasan dari sang pemilik nama datang.

.

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Wkwkwk... mendadak sekali tanya begitu? Aku belum ada keputusan nih! Kamu...?_

_._

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_SMK 1 deh. Ayo ikut aku ke SMK 1 :D_

_._

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Aku tidak punya bakat apa-apa sih... pesimis. Kamu pasti masuk SMK itu! kamu kan pintar! : )_

_._

_Sender : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Bakat urusan belakangan! Ayolah~ sekolah di SMK peluang kerja lebih banyak : )_

_._

lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Handphone itu tak kunjung berdering menyuarakan sms balasan masuk. "Duh, Ichimaru kok tidak menyahut ya~" bisiknya gelisah.

"Kenapa Rangiku?" tanya Rukia, mengagetkan. Rangiku mendongak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ia menjawab kalem, mencoba berdusta. Tepat pada saat itu, handphonenya menjerit. Rangiku menekan tombol yes.

Balasan yang ia tunggu :

.

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Maaf ya telat balas. Habis ngecek game center nih XD oh, soal pekerjaan? Itu beres! Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu aku! Kakakku, Kak Sousuke sudah bekerja sekarang. Sebentar lagi mau dipindahtugaskan ke Korea. Aku akan ditarik kerja ikut Kakak selulus SMA.. : )_

_._

Obrolan terputus. Rangiku menyelipkan handphonenya ke saku tas yang paling kecil. _'...aku akan ditarik kerja ikut kakak selulus SMA'_ ia membatin, menirukan ucapan Ichimaru dalam sms itu. Ucapan yang entah bagaimana agak mengguncang Rangiku.

"Aduh!" bisiknya, "Be...berarti aku akan berpisah dengan Ichimaru dong kalau Ichimaru pergi kerja ke luar negeri..."

Rangiku berdiri.

"Mau kemana Ran?" Tanya Rukia. Rangiku menggeleng seraya mengayunkan langkahnya pergi. Tujuanya jelas : kamar mandi.

Rangiku terisak. Dadanya sesak. Kenapa... kenapa bisa? Sejenak ia menggigit bibir. Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di kepalanya : aku akan berpisah dengan Ichimaru!

"Tidak!" ia menjerit kecil, "kenapa aku bisa begini ya..." bisiknya lirih diantara isaknya, "kenapa aku seolah merasa kehilangan... Tuhan... tolong aku!" Rangiku menyeka wajah dengan lengan kemeja. Diantara isaknya, banyak hal yang terbayang di kepalanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia merapal sumpah serapah jika nilainya di bawah Ichimaru. Dan bagaimana Ichimaru menyikapinya dengan sabar.

Ia ingat bagaimana Ichimaru membangunkanya setiap pagi dengan sms singkat itu : Wake up!

Ia ingat bagaimana candaan Ichimaru lewat sms-sms nya, juga dukungan, semangat dan ucapan-ucapan penuh ketulusan itu.

Ia ingat bagaimana... bagaimana ia mencintai Ichimaru. Bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dalam pesona rambut perak itu... perasaan yang lahir tapi sulit tersampaikan. "Apakah..." isaknya, "...rasa ini akan menjadi perasaan yang terpendam selamanya... Tuhan...kenapa hatiku rasanya bergemuruh..."

Rangiku meraih handphone. Sisa air mata masih tercetak di wajah mulusnya, lalu meluncur semakin jauh menetesi LCD handphone. Rangiku menyapunya dengan ujung telunjuk. Ada keraguan menyelip dalam batin.

"aduh, aku ingin sms Ichimaru, tapi aku harus bilang apa...?"

_klik!_ ia menekan menu message. Tampillah layar kosong. Layar putih yang siap ditulis dengan huruf apapun –dengan kata apapun –dengan kalimat apapun. Kata-kata kejujuran dan pernyataan cinta juga bisa... Rangiku menyeka air mata lagi.

'_Ichimaru...' _ketiknya, _'I Lov-'_

Ddddzzzttt! Mendadak handphone itu bergetar. Rangiku terkejut dan langsung menekan tombol clear. Ia batal mengetik sms untuk Ichimaru. Ia langsung membuka pesan yang masuk barusan.

.

_Sender : Ichimaru Gin xx/xx/xxxx_

_Reciever : Matsumoto Rangiku xx/xx/xxxx_

_Ran, i`m sorry for all my mistakes. Girl, i`m sure we`ll meet again someday. I`ll wait this time. May God bless you. Thanks for everything. You`re such a great friend! Once again, thanks for everything. See you again~ :D_

_._

Trekk! handphoneRangiku jatuh, seperti butiran bening air matanya yang perlahan meluncur.

"Ichi...maru..." lirihnya, "I lov– " esofagusnya tercekat hebat. Ia terdiam. Semua kata-kata ia telan, bersama sisa air mata. Kekosongan jiwa seakan terisi, walau hanya dengan sederetan kata-kata. Rangiku menarik ujung bibirnya keatas.

"God..." bisiknya lirih sekali...

...

Try out telah habis. Latihan ujian sekolah, Ujian sekolah dan ujian kelulusan sudah terlampaui. Rangiku tersenyum kecut. Ia melewati semua itu dengan nilai terbaik di saentero sekolah. Tapi tetap saja ada satu yang tidak berubah : nilai bahasa inggrisnya. Selalu di bawah Ichimaru. Rangiku menghela nafas.

"Kau ini..." bisiknya, "seperti _langit_. Langit perak yang menawan. Sulit sekali mengunggulimu walau hanya pada satu titik."

"Rangiku!" panggil Rukia, "Ayo ke Hall! Acara perpisahan akan dimulai!"

"Oke," sahut Rangiku kalem seraya mengikuti Rukia masuk ke hall kenangan terakhir masa SMP...

.

**Kupandang konstelasi di muka samudera angkasa**

**Saksi bisu waktu yang berlalu diantara kita**

**Walau kita berpijak di bumi yang berbeda**

**Tapi aku yakin kita menatap langit yang sama**

**.**

**Tuhan**

**KepadaMu aku berdoa**

**Pertemukan kami kembali**

**Cinta ini**

**. **

...

8 tahun kemudian...

...

"Anything else Ms?" pria itu mengangguk ramah pada seorang wanita elegan berambut pirang panjang. Wanita bermata biru dan bertubuh indah. Ia menyelipkan kacamata hitam diantara rambut berombaknya.

"No, thanks a lot." Sahut sang wanita. Wanita bertalenta luar biasa yang menjabat sebagai kepala laboratorium kesehatan di sebuah instansi besar di jantung ibukota Jepang. Lulusan sebuah SMK di program keahlian kimia analis dan menjadi sarjana terbaik fakultas kedokteran di universitas terbaik di Jepang. Ia melangkah anggun ke arah mobil hitam metalik yang menunggu di depan pencakar langit –gedung kantor tempat ia bekerja. Seorang supir pribadi membuka pintu mobil pelan-pelan.

"Rangiku, Ada kontak dari rekan ada Mr. Hitsugaya," kata seorang lelaki berjas hitam di samping Rangiku. Rambut merahnya diikat tinggi-tinggi ke belakang. Sebuah kacamata gelap membingkai mata tegasnya. Dahinya berhias tato artistik.

"Oh ya? Kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan , Abarai-san?"

"Secepatnya. Kita punya proyek baru bukan? Dan kita juga ada meeting dengan pimpinan rumah sakit Karakura bukan?" lelaki bernama Abarai itu menjawab pelan. Rangiku tersenyum. Ia menurunkan kacamatanya seraya menyelipkan tubuh ke jok mobil.

"Dimana kita akan melakukan pertemuan?"

Abarai ikut masuk mobil. "Di seoul, Korea."

Mobil berjalan pelan-pelan membelah jalanan. Rangiku mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kau atur semuanya dengan baik ya."

"Dan jadwal siang ini –kita akan menemui relasi kita. Utusan dari Seoul."

Rangiku menoleh, lalu menaikan kacamata hitamnya. "Orang Korea?" tanyanya. 'Korea'. Umm... itu mengusiknya. Dia jadi ingat rekan semasa SMP nya, yang langsung ditarik ke Korea selulus SMA.

"Bukan. Dia asli keturunan Jepang yang sekarang menjabat di kantor yang ada di Seoul. Kita akan menemuinya di rumah sakit Karakura." Rangiku hanya mengangguk menurut.

Mobil terus melaju stagnan, menerbangkan debu-debu kota. Rangiku menghelan nafas, menatap ke depan. Kerinduan menyapa batinya. Menggentayanginya dengan sebuah nama : I-c-h-i-m-a-r-u.

...

Tok! Tok! Rangiku mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan seorang laki-laki dari dalam. Rangiku mendorong pintu perlahan sekali, dan menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam. Seorang lelaki berwajah dingin menyambutnya.

"," sapanya ramah. Suaranya nampak mengagetkan seorang anak muda yang sedang duduk di hadapan Mr. Byakuya, kepala rumah sakit Karakura.

Anak muda berambut perak.

Bermata teduh dan sipit.

Tubuh kurusnya, dan gurat wajahnya tak berubah. Masih terkesan damai –dan menawan.

Refleks Rangiku tersenyum, si rambut perak juga tersenyum. Mata mereka beradu pandang sedetik lamanya. Kedamaian menjajah. Energi ketulusan terinduksi sempurna.

"_Tuhan"_ bisik Rangiku dalam hati_ "Terimakasih. Kau tepati janjiMu mempertemukan kami..."_

...

**Biarkan waktu yang menentukan semua**

**Biarkan rasa hati jujur bicara**

**Langkah beriring di bumi Tuhan yang sama**

**Sampai Amor kembali menyapa kita**

**Mengembalikan cinta yang sempat tertunda**

**.**

**Langit perak yang tak bisa kulampaui**

**Kini kembali**

**Tuhan,**

**Terimakasih...**

.

**Fin**

.

review please? Oke buat endnote sejujurnya alur cerita ini (sebelum '8 tahun kemdian') alurnya mirip2 dengan realife saya. Bahasa inggrisnya dijamin full-error-grammar. Betul?

Haha... maafkanlah author stress ini~ sekali lagi, fic gaje ini persembahan saya untuk sahabat terbaik saya di realworld sana : _Kiky_


End file.
